Till the End
by loving-Laura-dearly
Summary: This is a post Hogwarts and its after the war. Draco is in hiding, sort of, and everyones lives are being effected.
1. It Begins

Rain dripped down his slender figure. Somehow, he was still warm. Looking into the house he could see her coat lying on the chair. Sighing, he began to walk away from the house. The rain wasn't depressing him, but what was, was his life…which was a sham. He slowly made his way up the street and to his little apartment. It was small, but cozy. Taking off his wet jacket, he sank down in the big armchair in front of the fire.

There were letters lying on the window sill, but he ignored them. He just wanted to forget who he was, and everything that was going on. He was supposed to be dead, but yet he still was alive, lying in his shitty apartment alone. School had been closed on obvious reasons, and he had been put into hiding by his mother. He was alone. Pansy couldn't help him; neither could Blaise, Vincent or Greg.

The heroic idiot had gone off looking for the seven Horcruxes. He knew of none of them. The information had been kept from him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Slowly rising from his chair, and answered it. A short woman with long black hair stood in the doorway.

"May I help you?" He asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Yes…" She looked up at him, and bared her vampire fangs. Before being able to react, she had bit him, and slashed his face with her long, sharp nails. Slamming his head into the wall, everything turned black.

"Harry, we have to get going!" Ginny called up the stairs. Harry came down in his black suite and yellow flower in his pocket.

"Alright. Does Bill need any help?" Harry asked her, before being joined by Ron.

"No, Fred and George are going to make sure he gets down the isle okay. This is really hard for him…." She looked away blinking back the tears. It was still tragic to the whole Weasley family to know that Bill would never be the same.

"He shouldn't feel like that. The wounds healed pretty good, considering, and with the medicine Lupin got for him, everything will be fine." Harry restrained himself from hugging her. He knew he had to stop caring so much, but it was very difficult. Hermione came down the stairs in a yellow gown. She and Ginny both had a band of pink flowers in their hair. Ron followed her, and she took his arm. A camera flashed, and Mrs.Weasley ran over to gush over the two of them. After the funeral Ron and Hermione had come to terms with their feelings, but made sure it would not get in the way of them helping Harry.

Harry couldn't help but be a bit bitter towards them. Yes he was happy, but at the same time wished to have those kinds of feelings with another person.

"We better get going before Fleur has one of her tantrums again…." Hermione gave Harry a little smile. He knew she was trying to keep him happy, which was a difficult thing to do now a days. Walking out to the Weasley's garden, they found the family all sitting in their chairs waiting for the wedding to begin. The two girls went to the one side of the house, the boys to the other, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stayed where they were. As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Delacour joined them, they walked down the isle, beginning the wedding. The band began playing a light violin tune, that Harry recognized the tune, strangely. It was a very hopeful tune, and he could remember the words having a very real, clean cut, meaning. He would ask Hermione later. Bill stood in front of him and Ron. Leaning over to Fred, who was on his right, he whispered, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can, you're Bill Weasley!" Fred patted him on the back. Bill straightened up as they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sit down.

"You're right; I'm going to do this." He said firmly. George and Fred smiled at each other, and they followed Bill down the isle. He walked a bit differently now. He didn't have his suave, comfortable swagger, but a bit of a pained limp. The men all stood at the end of the isle, where a white wedding arch was. A tall man with graying golden hair, stood with his hands folded.

Gabrielle came down the isle throwing yellow and pink flower petals. Then Hermione, Ginny, and several girls who Harry had remembered going to Beauxbatons. Finally Fleur, who was a vision of beauty, came down the isle on her fathers arm. Her father looked cross, as he had agreed with Mrs. Weasley that the two lovebirds were rushing into things. Fleur didn't seem to look like him at all actually. He was a short, and had dark brown hair. His nose was very long, and a bit crooked. His eyes were small, and hidden behind large spectacles. Harry guessed the man had become bitter when learning that Bill, the man with the earring and ponytail, would be his precious little flower's husband.

Standing under the arch, all eyes were upon the two of them. The golden haired man, smiled at the two of them, and looked out onto the rest of the family.

"Today, we are here, to bond these two souls, in blessed matrimony….." Harry watched as the man addressed Bill, and he slipped the ring on Fleur's finger. She just gave him a watery smile, and then said her vows…in very broken, sobbing, English.

"I do!" She laughed, and slipped the ring on his finger.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Billius Weasley, you may now kiss the bride." Everyone clapped, as Fleur and Bill made there way unsteadily down the isle. Harry, Hermione and Ron slowly walked behind them, all with smiles on their faces.

"It was a lovely service." Hermione laughed quietly, as they entered the house. It was ridiculously loud in there. Running up to Ron's room the three of them let out a deep breath, and found seats amongst the room.

"There's the Daily Prophet." Ron got up and went to the window.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson walked slowly up the stairs. She wasn't even supposed to be there, especially after the fight they had. She just had this feeling. This bad, stomach turning feeling. She rounded a corner, and screamed.

He lay in a pool of blood. Was he dead? She leaned down, and saw he was breathing.

"Draco, what happened?" She whispered to him. He wasn't conscious, "I'll be right back." She whispered. Quickly she apparated. Landing in a field, she looked desperately at her surroundings.

"Greg?" She cried hoarsely.

"Pansy, what's wrong?" Greg Goyle came running out of his house, which stood towards the end of the field, and close to a forest. Blaise Zambini came running out of the house after him.

"They've done something to Draco-I found him-and the blood-and—" she broke off sobbing into his shoulder.

"Alright, let's go then." The three of them apparated, landing right in front of Draco.

"What the hell…." Blaise bent down, to look him over. Turning Draco's head, he saw two puncture holes on his neck, "He was attacked by a vampire." Blaise and Greg hauled him up by his arms, and apparated with him to St. Mungos. Pansy ran up to the front desk, tears still squeezing out of her eyes.

"I need a Healer. My friend's been bitten by a vampire." She nearly yelled this at the receptionist. The woman, just nodded, and waved her hand to a Healer. He walked over, and levitated Draco's body to a room.

"I'll need you to fill this out." She said in a bored tone. Handing her a clipboard with a paper and pen, she went back to doing her filing work. Pansy sat down next to Blaise, and pushed her stringy black hair out of her face.

"Um, let's see, Draco isn't allergic to anything—"

"Cats, they make him sneeze." Blaise pointed out to her. She nodded slowly, and wrote it down.

"Right, relation-relationship stat-status—"

"Aw, Pansy. Don't worry about it, what the hell kind of question is that anyway?" Blaise said in a warm voice. He knew that Pansy wasn't going to able to finish filling out the form.

"Uh…I can't do this!" She cried, and handed him the clipboard. Greg sat next to her, and put an arm gently around her small shoulders.

"We'll get through this. There's Vincent." He rubbed her shoulders, and waved Vincent over to them.

"Is he alright?" He asked stiffly.

"We just brought him…." Pansy murmured, rubbing her eyes. When she looked up another person was standing in front of her. Narcissa. Her eyes were narrowed in anger.

"What were you thinking Pansy?" She hissed.

"I didn't know—"

"I told you two, after eight is when they are out, but do either of you listen? How could you kick him out? Why don't you ever think?!" She screamed.

"I did think!" Pansy screamed back, "I thought about what's best for me, for once in the past months! Just because," She paused, "Because he can't be out, doesn't mean he can yell at me!" Her deep blue eyes looked away from Narcissa.

"I'm not going to get into this with you two! If you have a fight, then just stop talking; don't leave my baby out in the rain for the vampires to—"

"You're baby?! Narcissa he is eighteen!"

"No matter what you say, he is still my son, and if you ever hurt him I swear—"

"If _I_ ever hurt _him_?! Don't you think you hurt him enough when you sold his soul to Vo—" Narcissa smacked her across the face.

"Shut up Parkinson. He never loved you anyway." Narcissa stood up straight, and glared at her.

"I never asked for love, Narcissa. We just don't work. So don't worry, I won't corrupt you _'baby'_." She hissed. She got up, and walked away from all of them. Finally the Healer came out, and brought them into the hospital room. Draco lay in a bed with his eyes half open. There was another bed, with a blonde girl reading in it. She was very beautiful, and looked to be about their age.

"He should be okay. Right now he is in the stages of being a vampire. We don't think he will become a full vampire, he can still go out in day, but anger can cause the vampire disease in his blood to erupt. The stages are very painful, and they go on for about a year. After that he just has to be careful of any serious anger outburst." The Healer explained, and left them to see him. His blonde hair lay limp around his face. He was pale and a bit sickly looking. Narcissa walked slowly over to the bed, and put a hand on his face.

"He looks so beautiful." She choked, and held a handkerchief to her face. She turned around, and breathed in slowly, "I must go." She walked quickly out of the room.

"Draco? Can you hear us?" Pansy walked over to the bed, and took his hand. He didn't stir.

"C'mon Draco, wake up." Blaise walked to the other side of the bed.

"Draco, please?" Pansy put his hand on her cheek, and cried. He opened his eyes slowly, and stared at her.

"Don't cry." He whispered hoarsely. She gave a watery laugh, and pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"You scared us." She murmured.

"What happened?" Trying to sit up, he winced.

"You were bitten by a vampire." She whispered.

"Oh, that's why I feel like shit." He threw his head back and laughed.

"We'll be outside." Blaise patted her on the shoulder, and shuffled the other two out.

"This is my fault entirely!" She got up and turned away from him.

"My mother was his here, wasn't she?" She could tell he was smirking, by the tone of his voice.

"Yeah, but she was right. How could I throw you out? How-how could I—"

"It's not your fault Pansy. We had a fight, I expected you to throw me out. That's what normal couples do when they fight." He laughed.

"Oh so now we're a couple?" Her voice was cold, yet confused.

"We were Pansy. Last night I believe we ended it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Correct." Her voice was cracking.

"Alright then." He said, in agreeable tone. She shrugged, and looked around the room.

"I guess I'll be off…." She frowned a little, and gave him a hug. When she tried to pull away, he kept her close.

"Still friends?" He whispered.

"Always."


	2. To Catch His Eye

"Whoa, look." Hermione grabbed the paper, and pointed to a small article.

"Man attacked by vampires, page 6." Ron flipped to the page, and all of them gaped, "Malfoy! That's got to be him!" Ron cried, and smashed his hand down on the picture.

"Look at him, he's like a skeleton." Hermione whimpered.

"He deserves it." Harry got up from his seat, and walked to the window. He wasn't exactly glad Malfoy was bitten. He sort of felt it gave him an unfair disadvantage. Malfoy should have been killed, he thought bitterly.

"Harry, he's been in hiding, there's been no activity whatsoever. He obviously isn't in on this anymore." She stood up. Spinning around he glared at her.

"You feel bad for him don't you? He was going to kill Dumbledore—"

"He couldn't kill Dumbledore Harry." She said plainly. Her brow was furrowed, and it annoyed him how she was actually standing up for him.

"Hermione, stop taking sides with him!" Harry yelled.

"I'm not taking sides, I'm jus analyzing—"

"You're just being stupid is all!" He threw his hands in the air in frustration. Ron stood between them.

"Harry, c'mon, she's just trying to explain that—"

"Ron, don't bother. He doesn't want to hear it." Hermione gave Harry a sad look, and walked out of the room. That's when Ron blew up.

"What the fuck did you have to go and scream at her?!" He roared. Harry was a bit taken a back by his anger.

"Because, she is feeling bad for Malfoy, Ron! Malfoy, the same person who tried to kill—"

"Harry, put it in the past," Ron put his hands on his shoulders, "We have bigger problems, than Malfoy's failures. So just let it go." He said aggressively, and walked out. Harry could feel fury boiling in his blood. They just didn't get it. Malfoy is, and always will be a threat, he thought to himself. He looked out the window, to try to focus his mind on something else. Well tonight they would be leaving for Grimmauld Place which made him happy. Ginny had insisted upon coming with them, even though Harry new it would just cause trouble. He shouldn't even be thinking about her, but he was.

It was difficult not to. He loved her too much, and he just couldn't break himself away. Every time they were even in a room together, he couldn't help but stare at her. He knew she would have liked them to still be together, but he convinced himself it was for the best. A knock at the door infiltrated his thoughts.

"Harry, I'm sorry about before," Hermione walked over, and stood next to him, "You're right, I can't just drop Malfoy from the enemy list."

"No, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry 'Mione." He ran a hand threw his hair, and looked at her. She beamed at him, and they walked downstairs. Ron sat in an arm chair looking cross, but when he saw the two of them were happy, his face lit up.

"So, are you both packed?" He asked.

"Yeah." Harry had been packed since lat night, because he was kind of excited to be going.

"Yeah, I just need to put this dress away, and then I'll be all set." Hermione smiled. Ginny walked over to them, and stood near Ron.

"Mum wants to know if you want anything to drink." She asked all of them, they shook their heads. For some reason, Harry thought she looked a little disappointed when she walked away. He ignored the thought.

"So, what time should we leave by?" Hermione went and sat on Ron's lap. Harry looked away.

"Well, we'll be apparating so, it doesn't quite matter." Harry murmured. He knew he was jealous of the two of them, but he couldn't help it.

"Harry, why don't you go help Gin' with the drinks?" She suggested. He could have nearly screamed. Hermione and Ginny were always trying to get him close to Ginny again. He wasn't going to let his guard down. They would just have to learn to understand that.

"Well I—"

"Harry." Hermione gave him an encouraging smile, and he sighed.

"I guess I could help…." He got up, and walked into the kitchen. Ginny sat at the table running her fingers around the rim of her cup. She stopped, and turned, as Harry approached.

"Hello…." She said softly.

"Hey, um…do you need any help with the drinks?" He leaned on the counter uncomfortably. Why did he do this?

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, I guess I should be getting back to that." She gave out a nervous laugh. Grabbing some cups, she began to fill them with water.

"So, how've things been?" He was trying to think up things to say.

"Fine, and with you?" She wouldn't look at him, and it was driving him crazy.

"Good….we leave tonight." His voice cracked right when she handed him a glass, and their hands touched.

"Yeah, Hermione will be bunking with me." Harry gave her a strange look.

"Wouldn't she be staying with Ron?" Ginny looked at him, and then started to snort with laughter, "You think Mum, or Hermione would allow that? And even if Hermione wanted to stay with him, Mum would never have it!"

"How would she know?" Harry gave her a small smile.

"Because, Mum knows. A couple of weeks ago, she was sitting in the living room knitting, when suddenly she stood up and apparated to Fred's apartment. She came back, dragging Fred by his ear, and yelling about some girl he was with. Now you just imagine the two of us sitting around, you know, it's quiet. When suddenly my mother comes storming through the door, and upstairs, dragging Ron back here in his boxers. Hmm, what do you think of that?" They looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. It was the first time, in a long time, that they had actually enjoyed each others company. Harry looked at the window, and could see the reflection of Ron and Hermione peering in at them.

"We see you!" Ginny spun around, and gave them a small smile.

"Ah we've been caught! Runaway!" Ron dragged Hermione away from the door frame, but they could hear Hermione's laughter even as the two of them ran up the stairs.


	3. Some Kind of Beautiful

He stared at her. She was breath taking. It was an unearthly kind of breath taking, but not the one a veela could give you. She lay quietly in her bed, asleep. Her golden blonde hair fell all the way down her back, and shimmered in the light, which escaped between the cracks of the blinds.

Draco sat back, and breathed in slowly. He wondered who she was, and why she was at St. Mungos. The nurse came in, like she normally did, at four o'clock on Tuesdays, to give him the stupid medication. He would rather be a vampire than go through all this. Finally, he was given his injection, and tied down. This time though, he had an unwanted visitor watching.

Pansy waltzed in. Her black hair had grown long over the summer months. She had also cut side bangs, which fell over her deep blue eyes. The same deep blue eyes that had seen so much horror the past months. Visions of people around her, being taken away would fill her thoughts at night. But what she was about to see could not nearly compare to the rest.

"Pansy?" Draco's eyes narrowed, as she walked in. Hers narrowed too, but in confusion.

"Why are you tied down? What is all this?" She put her purse on a chair, and walked over to look at the straps on his arms.

"Pansy you have to leave." He said firmly.

"Why?" She gave him a smile, but then realized he wasn't joking.

"Pansy I don't want you to see this, okay? Where's Greg or Blaise?" He was nearly becoming frantic. Vampire stages were something that he knew Pansy couldn't handle watching.

"I came alone Draco, what's the matter?" She put her hands on her waist.

"You have to leave." He repeated, but in a low solemn tone. It was starting.

"Draco, why are you looking at me like that?" His eyes were fixed on her. The pupils of his grey eyes were turning red. She started to back away slowly.

"It's nothing," The girl from the bed sat up, and looked at Pansy's horrified expression, "It's just part of the vampire stages. Can you hit the button on that wall?" The girl pointed to a small blue button which was next to the door frame. Pansy hesitated, and then quickly walked to the button and pressed it.

"What's wrong with him?" Pansy shrieked as Draco's body began to twist and turn, as if someone was trying to rip him limb from limb.

"This part doesn't last too long. I wouldn't get to close." The girl warned, as Pansy walked a little bit closer to him. Suddenly he stopped. He was limp, and when he winced at every breath he took.

"Pansy get out…." He moaned.

"No, Draco I—"

"Get out!" He screamed at her. Grabbing her purse, she left, giving him a sympathetic look. A nurse came in a few minutes later. She loosened the straps on his wrists. The girl in the bed next to him seemed unfazed by everything. She watched him over her book. He was handsome, she thought to herself. Finally the stage was over, and they could take his arms out of the straps.

"I think by next week you won't have to be held down. The next stages are mostly surges. They are quick, but they will leave you sore. Plus they won't be every week, more like once every couple of weeks." The Healer said, as if it were the best thing in the world. Oh how fantastic more pain, Draco thought bitterly, but he just nodded, and rolled over. He was sore enough as it was. The Healer left, leaving Draco to his own thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" The girl asked. His spirits lightened at hearing her soft voice.

"Sore." He laughed, and looked at her, "What's your name?" He looked into her big hazel eyes. They were captivating.

"Sereana Seliera and you are Draco…?" She paused at his last name.

"Malfoy." He almost hated saying it, but she didn't seem to care. It was odd. Most people get very anxious when he mentions his last name, "What are you in for?" He couldn't find anything wrong with her.

"I broke my finger, and my friend tried to fix it, but the curse just made me ill so she brought me here." Her smile was captivating too, he thought, "Who was that girl?"

"Oh that was my friend Pansy. She's not very good at handling situations like these…." Draco looked at the door. He wished she could have stayed.

"Oh I thought she might be your girlfriend." Sereana sat back in her bed.

"No, we know too much about each other, if that makes any sense." He laughed.

"Sort of, like you were friends for so long that….?"

"That when we started dating we already knew about each others former relationships, and it just wasn't working." He remembered the night they had broken up, very vaguely now. Maybe he wanted to forget it, "I'm sure you don't have that problem with your boyfriend."

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend." She laughed.

"How does a beautiful girl like you, not have a boyfriend?" Draco looked at her in disbelief.

"Beautiful eh?" She laughed. They continued their conversation into the late hours of the night.


	4. Cleaning Away the Cobwebs

"Glad to be back?" Hermione gave Harry a broad grin as the four of them walked into the desolate house. Harry just nodded, and put his bags aside. He looked around. Everywhere he looked, a memory of Sirius would fill his head. Not bad memories, but good memories. The kind of memories he had wanted to remember for a long time.

"Kreacher let go!" Ron bellowed, as the elf began to snatch up their things, and throw them out the door.

"No! You may not stay here!" The Elf shrieked back.

"Kreacher, I am master of this house," Ginny laughed at Harry, "and I command you to stop that!" Harry snapped. Kreacher stopped, and stomped over to Harry.

"Kreacher is very displeased with this master, what…what is this?" The elf looked at his knobby, little hands. Harry had just placed a glove in them.

"You're free Kreacher—"

"But-but this is Kreacher's home!" Kreacher stared at him angrily.

"Well, now you can live in the backyard!" Harry, began to walk away from him, but was stopped by the elf clutching at his leg.

"Can Kreacher really leave?!" Harry couldn't tell if Kreacher was overjoyed or upset, but he just nodded. Then with a snap of his bony fingers, the elf disappeared in a puff of ashes.

"Well, that was easy enough…." Ron grunted from the doorway. He took all the bags, and chucked them back into the house. Slamming the door, he sat down in the arm chair.

"Ron, we would have helped you…." Hermione murmured.

"Yeah, whatever." He got up and walked to the backyard. The three of them decided to let Ron cool off, while they unpacked. They also decided to go into town for dinner tonight, instead of cooking. That would save them time, so that they could just get to bed. Hermione and Harry walked around upstairs, making the house feel more like a home.

"So, how are you and Ron?" He tried to sound nonchalant.

"Okay, I guess." Her voice seemed stiff.

"What did he do?" Harry knew it must've have been something with Ron. He always seemed to mess things up.

"Nothing, just, he doesn't seem to actually…'love' me." She turned and stared at me. Harry thought for a moment that she might start to cry.

"What do you mean?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"He just wants me for sex!" She cried. Harry stepped back. That was more than he needed to know.

"Um…well—"

"Every single time we are alone Harry! It's so annoying—"

"Hermione, I think maybe you should discuss this with Ron!" Harry said, and pulled her into a tight hug to stop her from talking. He could feel her laugh against his, chest, and they pulled back.

"I'm sorry Harry. We should probably get back to cleaning." Hermione blushed a little, and then turned around. Harry shrugged it off. Love was a sensitive topic to all of them now a days. They walked back downstairs, and found Ron still slouched over in the chair. Harry walked behind the chair and leaned close to his ear.

"Boo." Ron gave out a girlish shriek, and jumped out of the chair. Harry and Hermione roared with laughter, and Ron couldn't hide his smile.

"Hungry?" Ginny walked into the room, and looked at all of them.

"Do you really have to ask?" Hermione gestured to Ron. Grabbing their coats they began to walk closer to town. The light of the day was fading, and all they could see over the town was the edge of the sun. It was a busy night. Plenty of people had the same idea of dining out. Looking up and down the street, they finally found a pub that wasn't packed to the rafters.

"What'll it be dears?" A very short woman, with rosy cheeks, and her curly brown hair in a bun, walked over to their table. She smiled, and took out her notepad.

"Um, I'll have shrimp scampi, and a glass of water." Harry said after briefly skimming the menu.

"Want to split something?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Okay, Shepard's pie?" She seemed eager to get it. He nodded.

"I'll have a fire whiskey."

"Me too!" The two men stared at Hermione, "I like fire whiskey…." She murmured. They just looked at each other, and let Ginny order.

"I'll have the pasta salad, and a butter beer." The woman nodded, and took all their menus.

"This is a nice little place." Hermione looked around at all of the pictures on the wall. Most of them were moving, but a few of them were plain muggle pictures. Ginny was very quiet. She stared down at her entwined hands, and refused to make eye contact with any of them.

"Something wrong Gin?" Ron reached across the table and patted her hands. Shaking her head, she looked up.

"I'm fine, just tired I guess." By the way she shrugged; Harry could tell she was not fine. The temptation to reach over, and hold her hand was so intense that he thought he might burst. He resisted, and busied himself rearranging the eating utensils. Harry felt someone's foot rub against his. He looked up. Ron was staring at Hermione in a dreamy state, which Harry took as a cue to smash his foot down. Ron gave out a short whine, and then looked at Harry.

"There seems to be something on my foot, I wonder _what_ it could _be_." Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Ron blushed a light plink, and scooted closer to Hermione.

"Here you go dears, enjoy." The woman placed the food in front of them, and left. Harry found that he wasn't as hungry as before. He stared at Ginny briefly. Tendrils of soft red hair fell limply around her face. She looked drained. He didn't know if it was the way the light was hitting her, but somehow she looked older. She wasn't the young woman he had once been in love with. Maybe not on the outside, but he hoped that on the inside she was still the same Ginny.

"Ron! You're hogging the pie!" Hermione whined, and poked his hand with her fork.

"I'm hung-gary!" Crumbs flew out of Ron's mouth, and onto the table. Harry brushed them away with his hand, and stuffed a few shrimp in his mouth.


	5. Living Arrangements

"You're kidding? You really did that?!" Sereana squealed, and jumped around on Draco's bed.

"Yes I did, and yes I do know that I'm a terrible person." He stated with a smirk.

"You're not a terrible person. You were only a kid." She put a hand on his shoulder, and rubbed it gently.

"Ah, I see you're up!" The Healer came into the room, and grinned at the two of them, "You're being released." She handed them a set of papers.

"But, aren't I dangerous or something?" Draco read over the papers, and stared at her.

"No, you just need to take you're medicine and you need to be aware of when you are going to experience you're vampire state. Other than that you should be fine." The Healer seemed completely unfazed by Draco's condition. She left the two of them to get their things.

"So where are you going?" Draco asked her.

"Actually, I don't know. My friend went back to France, and I have no idea where she is. I'll probably just get a hotel room or—"

"Nonsense, you can stay with me." It was more of a statement, than a suggestion but she nodded.

"Alright, if you don't mind." She smiled at him. His thoughts seemed to wander off, and all he could see in his eyes was her smile. Finally they had all their stuff together. After getting changed, they went to the front desk to hand in their papers.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, you're mother wanted us to give this to you." The receptionist handed him a small note, and took their papers.

"Let's get a cab." She took his hand, and they walked to the door. Once hailing a taxi, and getting inside Draco finally read the note.

Dearest Draco

As you're mother I feel that you should come live with me for a while, at least until you feel better. Tonight gather your things, and I will come pick you up at seven.

Love Mother.

"Why do I feel like a child again…." He muttered. Sereana leaned her head on his shoulder to read the letter, and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What are you going to tell her?" Her eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"No." He chuckled, and threw the paper out the window.

"Will that work?" Sereana buried her head further into his shoulder.

"As long as no other family members come along to fetch me." He automatically put his arm around her when she shivered, and pulled her closer to him. It had all become so perfect, so fast. Gazing down at her soft, angel like face he realized she was what he wanted. Everything he ever wanted was lying under his arm.

"How far are we from you're apartment?" Yawning, she looked up at him.

"'Bout five minutes." With out thinking, he brushed a fallen piece of hair out of her eyes. She just smiled, and blushed a light pink.


	6. A Cycle

With her feet dangling over the edge of the tub, she let out a sigh. She played with her drink, and spilt a few drops of champagne into the bubble bath. She didn't know why it depressed her or scared her so much, but at the moment she did not seem fazed. After everything that had happened she could no longer feel. The record player began to buzz, as it changed to another tune. Staring at the golden clear liquid, she sloshed it down, and dropped the glass into the tub.

Sinking lower into the bath, her thoughts wandered. What if I died tonight, she thought, what if I drown in this tub? Would anyone care? Her thoughts were answered with an unsure yes, and she sat up. A knock at the door disturbed her.

"Who is it?" Her words slurred together.

"It's Blaise, love. Are you alright?" Blaise's warm deep voice made her smile. She threw her head back with a laugh, and look at the door as if she could see him.

"Blaise darling! What are you doing out there silly, come in, come in!" She giggled.

"Alright," The door opened, and looked at her with a tired smile, "Pansy, remember that long talk Greg and I had with you about not drinking in the bath tub?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. However he could not conceal a smile creeping up on his lips.

"Just a little champagne." She hiccupped.

"Maybe we should get you into some clothes Pans?" He laughed. She shook her head childishly, and splashed some water at him.

"I'll come out when I'm good and ready!" He shrugged, and turned his head to the door. Footsteps neared and soon a short red head was in the doorway.

"And how is our little Pansy flower doing?" Daphne chimed.

"Very well thank you." Pansy's temper was obviously rising.

"Pansy I think you ought to get to bed dear." Blaise walked slowly over to the bathtub, and knelt down.

"No! No, I don't want to yet!" She whined and put some of the bubbles over her face..

"Pansy, come now love. It's getting very late, and you are very drunk. It would be best if we took you to your bed." He held out his hand for her to take.

"Oh….fine." She whispered. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around herself, though she found she had lost the coordination to get out of the tub. Blaise lifted her out, and brought her into her room.

"Blaise, I really ought to be going, but I'll be back in a few hours alright?" Daphne said with a yawn. He nodded, and gave her a friendly hug.

"Be safe." He murmured, "Alright love what are you wearing to bed?"

"Mmm, my pink pajamas." She sighed, while rubbing her eyes. He walked over to the dresser, and pulled out a pink shirt and pants.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Pansy." He handed them to her and walked slowly down the stairs. He lingered on the last step for a moment, and let out a huge sigh. Could have been worse, he thought. Walking into the kitchen, he noticed Greg sitting at the fire reading a letter and sipping wine casually.

"What's that?" Blaise asked as he poured himself a glass.

"Narcissa, begging me to drag Draco back to the manor." He murmured and set the paper down, "How's our little Pansy doing?" A smirk played on his lips as he took another sip.

"Drunk, I wouldn't blame her after today." Blaise put the glass to his lips and then set it down, "Greg look at us! We sit here reading letters every night, drinking ourselves to sleep, waking up, and doing it all over again! Shouldn't we do something more productive?"

"Like what?" He chuckled, "Go out and find Harry Potter to try to tell him we can help? You know that would never work, and it would be too tedious to try."

"I know, it's just that…. We know more than them. We could do so much more—"

"We know more but the Dark Lord _knows_ of our knowledge. It's better if we work from a far. Ah another letter!" He barked, and stormed to the window. But this was not a letter…but a Howler. Groaning he put it on the table, and then looked to Blaise, "Here goes nothing." He muttered, and tore it open.

"GREGORY IF YOU DO NOT BRING MY SON TO MY HOUSE IN THIRTY MINUTES I AM GOING TO COME OVER THERE, DRAG _YOU_ TO HIS APARTMENT, AND THEN DRAG _BOTH _OF YOU BACK HERE. GET- HIM- NOW." Narcissa's voice raged, and then the letter burst into flame.

He looked back at Blaise again and said, "…I'm still not going."


	7. Dancing

"What are you still doing up?" Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. Ginny walked silently down the stairs and over to the arm chair where Harry sat. She wore a pair of blue hand me down pajamas which were huge on her little frame.

"I couldn't sleep." He said, and stared into the fire.

"Oh…well, goodnight." She turned and headed for the stairs.

"Wait, Gin'," She turned back to him, "Can we talk?"

"Depends what it's about…" She looked at her feet.

"Us?"

"Then…not right now. Goodnight Harry." She smiled, and walked slowly up the stairs.

Harry sat in the chair and thought of Ginny. He was unsure what to do now. He didn't know whether to let his guard down, or to keep trying to forget. His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's drunken laughter. The fire whiskey had really taken its toll.

"C'mon now love, let's get you to bed." Ron chased her around the upstairs. Soon Hermione came stumbling down the stairs and landed on the carpet in a fit of laughter. Ron sighed, and lingered on the last step of the stairway.

"Let's go out dancing Ronnie!" She giggled and rolled around and kicked off her shoes.

"Yes, let's dance you upstairs shall we." He laughed, and picked her up, "Harry could you get her shoes?" Ron asked, as he threw Hermione over his shoulder. It was sort of funny to see her drunk and being carried in a barbaric way. Harry just chuckled and collected her shoes.

***

"Well this is it." Draco sighed as he opened the door. Clothes, books, quills, papers, and shoes lay everywhere. Sereana could make out the outline of a couch and went to sit on it.

"It's very quaint" She smiled, and looked up at him. Her hazel eyes danced around in his. Suddenly she gasped with happiness and stood up, "You have a piano!" She squealed.

"Why yes I do, you play?"

"Just a little," She murmured, and began to play Reverie by Tchaikovsky. He laughed.

"A little, eh?" He slid next to her and began to play the accompaniment. When they finished playing, she looked at him and laughed.

"Not to bad yourself." She smiled up at him once again with those big hazel eyes. He leaned his head on hers and smiled. Blushing slightly, and brushed her hand over his. Every move they made toward each other was light and gentle, as if afraid to break the other. He pulled her tiny frame closer to his, and leaned his lips onto hers, then—

POP

"Draco my boy, where are – oh hello." Blaise waved at the two of them. Draco glared at him, "Well ought to be going, stop by later…or tomorrow!" Draco heard him mutter 'or never' but took no mind to it.

POP

And he was gone. Sereana laughed and got off the piano bench.

"Where are you going?" He whined.

"I just realized Mr. Malfoy; I don't kiss men I've only known for a day." She simpered, and walked into the kitchen.

"Can you make an exception?" He called. She leaned her head out of the door frame. He eyes seemed to smirk at him, and tease him by not revealing her thoughts.

"I'll consider it." She whispered to him. She disappeared into the kitchen, and he followed


End file.
